Boomerang (Anierica)/Continuity demos
Bold - used for Neltody country and for Anierica countries was customized. Boomerang's new look continuity (June 6, 2005) *05:58:22 - Boomerang 2000 ident - This has been The Flintstones *05:58:34 - Boomerang 2000 ident - Light Lamps *05:58:44 - Boomerang Groovie: Quick Draw McGraw in City-E-Scape (incomplete) *05:59:58 - Interrupting (Choosing the DOGs) *06:00:00 - Boomerang 2005 generic bumper (incomplete) *06:00:12 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Next: Tom and Jerry *06:00:22 - Boomerang 2005 ident - The Lion *06:00:57 - Boomerang 2005 five seconds ident *06:01:02 - Tom and Jerry (ep. 1) *06:09:42 - Tom and Jerry (ep. 2) *06:17:26 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Next: Looney Tunes *06:17:36 - Boomerang 2005 promo - Boomerang Cinema *06:18:13 - Boomerang 2005 commercial break start ident *'06:18:18 - Commercial Break - The Island trailer' *'06:19:18 - Commercial Break - Ice Breakers commercial' *'06:19:33 - Commercial Break - System of a Down - In stores now' *'06:19:48 - Commercial Break - Oreo commercial - Peanut Butter' *'06:20:18 - Commercial Break - Samurai Jack DVDs - Coming soon' *'06:20:48 - Commercial Break - Coach Carter - Coming soon for theater' *06:21:18 - Boomerang 2005 commercial break end ident *06:21:23 - Boomerang-A-Long intro *06:21:30 - Boomerang-A-Long - The Jetsons intro *06:22:24 - Boomerang-A-Long outro *06:22:28 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Porky Pig *06:22:45 - Boomerang 2005 promo - Tom and Jerry (long version) *06:23:45 - Boomerang 2005 promo - The Flintstones (long version) *06:24:45 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Later: The New Yogi Bear Show *06:24:50 - Boomerang 2005 five seconds ident *06:24:55 - Boomerang 2005 rating - 6 Years *06:25:00 - Looney Tunes presents: Merrie Melodies (ep. 340) *06:31:39 - Looney Tunes (ep. 582) *06:38:37 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Next: The New Yogi Bear Show *06:38:42 - Boomerang 2005 promo - Dr. Negative (long version) *06:39:42 - Boomerang 2005 retromercial - Squiddly System *06:40:42 - Boomerang 2005 commercial break start ident *'06:40:47 - Commercial Break - Chocolate Factory - In stores now' *'06:41:47 - Commercial Break - Honda Ridgeline' *'06:42:17 - Commercial Break - 1 Ords of Dogtown - Coming soon for theater' *'06:42:32 - Commercial Break - Axe' *'06:43:02 - Commercial Break - Sonic the Restaurant' *'06:43:17 - Commercial Break - Colgate Max Fresh' *06:40:47 - Boomerang 2005 commercial break end ident *06:41:52 - Boomerang 2005 generic bumper (incomplete) *06:42:00 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Foghorn Leghorn *06:42:35 - Boomerang Groovie: Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks in Harasscat *06:44:45 - Boomerang-A-Long intro *06:44:52 - Boomerang-A-Long - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? intro *06:45:53 - Boomerang-A-Long outro *06:45:57 - Boomerang 2005 retromercial - Portable Holes *06:46:57 - Boomerang 2005 generic bumper *06:47:17 - Boomerang 2005 generic bumper (incomplete) *06:48:00 - Boomerang 2005 promo - The Jetsons *06:48:30 - Boomerang 2005 sneak peek - Posse Impossible (The Invisible Kid) *06:49:08 - Boomerang Groovie: Boom Cam (ep. 1) *06:50:23 - Boomerang 2005 ident - Later: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *06:50:28 - Boomerang 2005 five seconds ident *06:50:33 - Test Card with Beep *06:50:35 - The New Yogi Bear Show (ep. 1)